


Brasil [Oihina Oneshot]

by onigiridepalta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brasil time skip, Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), Casi canon pero no canon ahre, Cutie uwu, Feelings, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa/Hinata - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Toto Oikawa, hinata shouyou - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, pero sad, pito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiridepalta/pseuds/onigiridepalta
Summary: Donde Oikawa y Hinata se reencuentran en Brasil.
Relationships: Oihina
Kudos: 6





	Brasil [Oihina Oneshot]

Oikawa disfrutaba su estadía en Brasil. Había sido un respiro de todo, unos días en la playa, tomar sol — ya que todos sus compañeros se burlaban de que estaba “blanquito”— alguna que otra fiesta y buscar lugares baratos, porque, seamos realistas estábamos cortos de fondos. 

Lo que nunca pensó fue en encontrarse con Hinata Shōyō, tan juvenil y alegre como siempre. Había crecido un poco, un poquito, llevaba un bronceado que Tōru consideró “tremendo”.  
La presencia del pelinaranja era agradable, era como un solcito, irradiando luz a todos los que lo rodean. 

Un partido o dos, bebieron algo y Hinata le invitó a comer. Charlaron de cosas triviales, como dos viejos conocidos que se reencuentran. 

— ¿Pensaste en volver a Japón? — cuestionó llevándose comida a la boca. 

— Más adelante probablemente. — la mueca en la cara de Shōyō era un tanto triste. 

Era entendible, por más que el voleibol le apasionara tanto, debía extrañar su vida en Japón.  
Pero Hinata no sólo extrañaba eso, también se sentía perdido. Solía hablar con Kageyama todos los días a pesar de la diferencia de horario. Era constante, hablaban de mangas, de vólley, de sus sentimientos... Pero hacía ya varios días que no recibía respuesta a su último mensaje.  
Natsu estaba muy ocupada y su madre trabajaba todo el día.  
Estaba triste, se sentía en el culo del mundo y nadie se preocupaba por saber de él.  
Cuando se cruzó a Oikawa fue como traer un recuerdo. No quería que se vaya, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir, no se tragaría el orgullo. 

El castaño le sonrió, asintiendo. Como si comprendiera al otro aunque no había compartido lo que le tenia mal. 

Hinata tenía que volver a trabajar; repartir pedidos le llevaba mucho tiempo y de noche aumentaban bastante, aunque no trabajaba más allá de las once. 

Salieron del local, Shōyō con su bicicleta en mano. 

Oikawa debía volver a su hotel y dormir un poco antes de partir a Argentina. 

— Nos vamos a ver, seguro que si.— aseguró después de darle un abrazo amistoso, estaba seguro que la perseverancia del otro le llevaría lejos, tanto como él mismo pensaba llegar. 

— Hum.— asintió, correspondiendo al abrazo aunque duró muy poco para su gusto.

El setter abrió su paraguas y chequeo la dirección en su celular. Mientras el contrario lo miraba en silencio, aún no había sido capaz de irse, tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Arrugó la nariz, sintiéndose demasiado triste, casi que podría tirar la bicicleta y hacer un berrinche. Pero en lugar de ello lloró; lloró como hacía tanto lo podía. Porque le pesaba en el pecho ¿Que iba a hacer ahora si él se iba?

— Shōyō.— la preocupación lo dirigió hasta él, envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo cuando lo vió llorar tan desganadamente. Cómo podía sentirse así una persona tan buena como él. — No pasa nada.— murmuró sobándole la espalda.

Se alejó un poco para verlo a la cara. Y hasta el día de hoy Tōru se pregunta por qué, pero casi sin dudarlo le besó. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si así podría sacarle la tristeza que acumulaba. 

Esa noche Hinata no repartió nada.


End file.
